


All My Loving

by Manga_Otaku121344



Series: BokuAka Works Inspired by Songs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, inspired by a song, lovely owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_Otaku121344/pseuds/Manga_Otaku121344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you tomorrow I'll miss you<br/>Remember I'll always be true and then while I'm away<br/>I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving to you"</p><p>Bokuto gets ready to leave for college and it leaves Akaashi feeling melancholy.<br/>Based on/inspired by "All My Loving" by the Beatles</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Loving

** All My Loving **

 

Bokuto leaned against the pole of the swing set while Akaashi was on the swing, mindlessly kicking up dirt with his feet. The sun was setting, signaling the ending of the day; that morning Bokuto met Akaashi at the station and first bought him lunch at their favorite café, the same café where they had their first date as well as first kiss. After that they window shopped in the small shopping district the café was located in to waste time until they headed to the theatre to watch the newest action movie. Bokuto then treated Akaashi to dinner at a new ramen shop that opened up. When they were done eating they walked around and ended up in the park. It was the perfect date, or would have been had it not been for the fact that Bokuto was leaving tomorrow.

 

The school year had ended two months ago and summer was coming to a close; Akaashi would begin his third year in high school and Bokuto would begin his first year in college. Akaashi sighed as looked at the people walking past them; some hurrying home to their families, others heading to the bars to meet up with their friends. He sighed as his thoughts drifted to Bokuto’s graduation.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was spring and the cherry blossoms had started falling the day before. Bokuto had pulled Akaashi off to the side and away from where the volleyball club had gathered to congratulate the third years._

_“Congratulations, Bokuto-san” Akaashi said quietly._

_Bokuto fidgeted with his diploma. “Akaashi… I…I’m going away to college.”_

_“I know, you came in screaming and waving your acceptance letter around. I’m happy for you” he gave a polite smile but sadness shone through his eyes. Bokuto was special to him. Not only was he his best friend but he was his boyfriend, he had been for most of that school year. They kept it pretty quiet at school so at first glance they looked like really close friends but the ones closest to them knew it was more than that._

_“Aka- no, Keiji” Bokuto said and reached out to cup his cheek in his hand. Akaashi welcomed the touch by pressing his check against Bokuto’s palm. “Let’s make this the best summer ever. I will spend all of my time with you.”_

_Akaashi smiled at Bokuto’s enthusiasm. “Alright, Koutarou.”_

* * *

 

 

A shadow looming over Akaashi’s feet brought him back to the present; the end of what he could easily call the best summer ever. Bokuto had stayed true to his word when he said he would spend all of their time with each other. They spent time every day with each other, even occasionally spending the night at each other’s house; nothing dirty, just cuddling.

 

Akaashi looked up at the owner of the shadow. Bokuto stood in front of him with a sorrowful look on his face. He didn’t even realized the spiker had moved. He reached out and took Akaashi’s hands, pulling him up onto his feet.

 

“Akaashi…” he said softly. “Close your eyes.”

 

“Bokuto-san?”

 

“J-just do it, alright?”

 

The setter sighed softly and did as he was told.

 

Bokuto gently pressed his lips against the younger’s as he still held onto his hands. He ran his thumbs over the back of Akaashi’s hands as he pulled away, ending the kiss and earning a very soft whine of displeasure from the shorter male.

 

Bokuto chuckled softly and brought the hands he was holding up to kiss them. Akaashi took control of his hands again, moving them to cup Bokuto’s face. The elder put his hands on top of Akaashi’s.

 

“Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you” he spoke softly and Akaashi slightly gave him a puzzled look. “Tomorrow I’ll miss you. Remember I’ll always be true, and then while I’m away I’ll write home every day, and I’ll send all my loving to you.” Akaashi couldn’t help it as he felt his eyes tear up. Bokuto moved one of his hands to wipe away a tear that managed to slip before continuing. “I’ll pretend that I’m kissing,” he paused to brush his thumb over Akaashi’s bottom lip, “the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true, and then while I’m away I’ll write home every day and send all my loving to you.”

 

“Y-you…” Akaashi sniffled as he felt more tears glide down his cheeks. “You dork” he said and squished Bokuto’s cheeks together until he had a fish face. “You stole that from a Beatles song.”

 

Bokuto grinned even though his face was being squished, it was worth the small smile and slight blush that graced Akaashi’s features. “But what I say it true!” He wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him against his chest. Akaashi moved his hands to wrap them around Bokuto, his hands desperately grasped at the back of his shirt as he hid his face against the strong and comforting chest of his boyfriend. “Tomorrow I will miss you, I’ll miss you every day that I’ll be apart from you. I’ll call you every day to tell you how much I love you and how I miss you. I’ll come back every chance I get just to see you. I won’t even look at another person, I only want you.”

 

Akaashi pulled back just enough to look up at Bokuto. “If you don’t look at anyone it will be hard to get around and make friends.”

 

“That’s not the point!” Bokuto whined but Akaashi smiled and buried his face back into the spiker’s chest. Bokuto smiled and nuzzled against Akaashi’s hair. “I love you, Akaashi Keiji.”

 

“I love you too, Bokuto Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of works that are BokuAka based that are based off or inspired by songs. Please check the others out. c:  
> This is also my first Haikyuu!! work and I hoped I portrayed the characters well.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comment. All feedback is welcome!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
